


Mandalorian Meet Cutes

by yellowisharo



Series: The Dragon Egg [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alloaro Character, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Dragons, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Mandalorian Competency Kink, Napping, Obi-Wan is a grayromantic disaster bi, alloaro Obi-Wan Kenobi, arospec Obi-Wan Kenobi, the author needs a nap and it shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo
Summary: Obi-Wan has to go to Mandalore to sort out this business of him bonding with one of their sacred dragons.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Dragon Egg [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991356
Comments: 74
Kudos: 461





	1. Meet Cutes

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we're actually getting a plot instead of some strung together implications.
> 
> Also, since more words => more mistakes let me just add the disclaimer that English is my second language.

Getting kidnapped was not Obi-Wan’s idea of fun. 

They’d actually been able to finish the mission before Obi-Wan’s bad feeling caught up to them on the way back to Coruscant. A group of Mandalorians had gotten the jump on them, and for all his training Anakin didn’t have much practical experience, so their attackers had quickly been able to board them.

Loosening his harness and telling Anakin to go into a dive, Obi-Wan had taken down three Mando’s with his lightsaber before one of them managed to find their balance enough to shoot a whipcord at Obi-Wan’s legs. Before he could try to cut it, he’d had a vibroknife held to his throat and heard the Mando’s yelling at Anakin to land. 

Everything had gone very quickly then. Anakin surrendered with Obi-Wan’s assurances over the bond that it was alright, unwilling to put his Companion in danger. Then they had been moved to the Mandalorians’ ship, and they must have stuck Obi-Wan with a hypo making him lose consciousness.

When he woke up he was being thrown into a cell with his hands cuffed behind his back. 

He just laid there for a moment, breathing through the ache in his body where he had hit the ground. He tried to feel the bond, but he couldn’t seem to grasp it—must’ve been the cuffs; it seemed that these people were well prepared for Jedi prisoners.

Obi-Wan finally looked up from where he’d been thrown and noticed that the cell across from him was occupied. The other person met his gaze, deep brown eyes meeting his blue ones with a startling intensity.

“Who the fuck are you?”

It turned out Obi-Wan had not, in fact, been captured by Mando’s looking to avenge their Mand’alor’s honor or some such, because the other cell contained none other than Mand’alor Jango Fett himself.

Turning himself on his side, Obi-Wan managed an awkward sort of bow from his position on the ground. 

“Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Companion of Anakin, at your service Mand’alor Fett. Did you know we’ve been trying to contact you these past months?”

“Well, I’ve been a bit busy. We’ve had some more important things on our minds than having tea parties with Jetiise.”

Obi-Wan would certainly love a cup of tea right now. Managing not to fall over backing himself against the far wall, he looked around the cell bay.

“Yes, well, we might have been able to help each other out. I don’t suppose you were looking for your missing mythosaur egg?”

Fett’s eyes snapped up to meet his own from where he’d been inspecting his cuffs. “What do you know about that.”

“Well... I found him in Hutt space, took him home and bonded with him?”

Fett stared at him like he wasn’t sure whether he was crazy or just stupid.

“You do realize aruetiise aren’t supposed to even be able to bond with mythosaurs, right?”

“In my defense I didn’t know he was a mythosaur when I did.”

Fett didn’t look like he appreciated his reasoning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a:  
> aruetii = foreigner, outsider, traitor (pl. aruetiise)


	2. Di'kutla Jetiise

This di'kutla Jetii had managed to bond with a kriffing al'oribralii; Jango didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry. He’d never hear the end of this when he’d get home.

Though he didn’t seem to be that much of an idiot. This Anakin could not be older than a year and fighting for the first time with a bralii’ka was always difficult. They'd probably been taken by surprise, as well.

When Kote had laid two eggs instead of the usual one, the Mando’ade had immediately started speculating. After all, who could this third mythosaur even be for? The only one left of Jango’s family was Boba and he had been an ik’aad at the time.

Of course, Kyr’tsad loudly proclaimed that this was a sign from the Manda that a claimant should come to challenge Jango—preferably one of their own—but when the eggs had been placed in the guarded nest and the years of waiting started until the hatching, other things got the public’s attention and the two al'oribraliise quickly turned into old news.

Until one of them had been stolen, that is. Jango knew Kyr’tsad was behind it, but by the time they’d caught up to the thief—who denied any affiliation with the group—they’d apparently had an unfortunate run-in with some pirates. When they’d finally found the pirates the egg had already been pawned off and lost in a chain of anonymous buyers and sellers.

And according to the Jetii it had ended up in some Hutt’s palace.

Haar’chak, he had to figure out how to fix this. No one would separate bra’riduure, but he wasn’t sure his advisors wouldn't throw a fit if he tried to adopt the two Jetiise as aliit, nevermind the Jetiise themselves.

But first they had to get out of here. He thought of leaving the Jetii behind and just getting the al'oribralii to come home with him, but he knew that the bralii would never leave his bra’riduur behind unless he was dead, and unlike those Kyr’tsad hut’uune Jango would never kill someone just to get at their bralii.

They’d just have to work together. Who knows, maybe they’d give him a lift back to Manda’yaim. With Kote back there it would be a pain to get home by himself.

“I don’t suppose you can do any Jetii magic tricks to get us out of here?”

After the Jetii—Kenobi—had propped himself up, he’d been able to turn his cuffs to the front so he could look at them properly.

“Believe me, if I did I would’ve done so already,” Kenobi said, fiddling with his cuffs.

“And here I thought you were just starting to enjoy my company.”

Kenobi rolled his eyes at that remark, but it seemed he’d found the locking mechanism as he rolled over again to get something from his boots.

“While the company is absolutely lovely, I do have to say the accommodations leave much to be desired.”

Chuckling at that, Jango watched as he took out a lockpick and started to work on the cuffs. Jango almost felt insulted for the Jetii; those Kyr’tsad idiots hadn't even searched him properly.

A click, and they sprung open. Kenobi closed his eyes for a second—probably reaching out to his bralii’ka—and stood up, opening their cell doors and Jango’s own cuffs with a wave of his hand.

“Why don’t we continue this conversation somewhere more comfortable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a: |  |   
> ---|---|---  
> Di'kut | idiot | (adj. di'kutla)  
> Jetii | Jedi | (pl. Jetiise)  
> Bralii | dragon | (made up by the amazing @Aaskada: bral + ii = fort + suffix for person who is/does x)  
> Al'oribralii | mythosaur | (alor + ori + bralii = leader big dragon)  
> Bralii'ka | young dragon | (bralii + 'ika dimunitive suffix)  
> Ik'aad | baby |   
> Kyr'tsad | Death Watch |   
> Haar'chak | damn it |   
> Bra'riduur | dragon Companion | (bralii + riduur = dragon + partner/spouse)  
> Aliit | family, clan |   
> Hut'uun | coward | (pl. hut'uune)  
> Manda'yaim | Mandalore | 


	3. Escape

Fett was a Mandalorian—the Mand’alor even—so intellectually Obi-Wan had known he’d be a good fighter, but seeing him take down the Death Watch commandos guarding the cell bay first with his bare hands and then with their own blasters, cemented that fact in his mind. Together they made short work of the guards.

“We need to at least get my armor and your lightsaber and then we’ll go to your bra’riduur to get us out of here. If we’re lucky the others haven’t noticed we’re out yet.” 

Obi-Wan nodded, giving a last groaning Death Watch commando a swift kick to the head, knocking him out. Ignoring Fett’s appreciative look for now, he focused on the call of his lightsaber crystal.

“Follow me.”

They were in some kind of compound. The hallways went by very quickly with only the occasional encounter with some Death Watch commandos until they reached the door to a storage room where he felt his lightsaber crystal call out to him.

The door opened with a wave of his hand, and entering the room Obi-Wan saw his lightsaber lying on a table and what was probably Fett’s beskar’gam piled on a shelf together with his blasters and other supplies that might have been taken from prisoners before them. 

Leaving Fett to don his armor, Obi-Wan concentrated on his bond with Anakin, who sent him the view of the courtyard they were keeping him in together with a sense of impatience. Answering with his assurances that he’d be there soon, Obi-Wan told him that he should keep calm until he gave the signal, and then they’d be able to escape.

With Fett armored up he and Obi-Wan quickly made their way to the courtyard. Obi-Wan could feel Anakin’s excitement at their proximity, and once he felt they were close enough, he let Anakin know that he should clear the courtyard. 

Fett had warned him that some dragons  _ had _ joined Death Watch, but after Obi-Wan had explained how they’d been captured, he’d guessed that there wouldn’t be any Death Watch dragons here. They would’ve used them for their ambush in that case.

They reached the courtyard just as Anakin pulled his chain off the wall and started to swing it at some of the commandos stationed around him, making for an excellent distraction when Fett started picking the commandos off one by one with his reclaimed blasters. 

When they finally noticed their prisoners had escaped, Obi-Wan quickly moved to deflect any shots aimed at him and Fett, and they slowly made their way to Anakin. Before they got there however, Obi-Wan had to reach out to deflect another blaster bolt away from Fett, and felt another hit his shoulder. Gasping at the sudden pain, he stumbled but managed to keep deflecting the other shots. Fett holstered one of his blasters and grabbed his elbow to lead him further to Anakin.

It seemed they had removed Anakin’s harness, but once they were close enough Anakin just grabbed the both of them in one of his claws and flew off, his natural armor protecting him from most of the blaster damage. 

They flew too quickly for Death Watch to catch up without dragons on their side, and once they were out of sight they started for hyperspace, making course for Mandalore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a:  
> Bra'riduur dragon Companion


	4. Food and Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not want to be written, but I finally have a version I'm reasonably happy with so here you go

Anakin was exhausted. 

Initially he’d wanted to fly straight to Mandalore, but once he had reached hyperspace, he’d realised he was tired; very tired. So instead of trying to continue to Mandalore in one go, he had decided to land on a planet that was a bit out of the way from his initial course. Now they could get their bearings without the risk of Death Watch finding them. If he could only make these shorter trips, they’d have to travel for at least a ten-day more, but he’d have to ask Obi-Wan to be sure 

The planet was covered by forests and he flew over the trees looking for a clearing to land in. The clearing he found was large enough for him to fit in even with his wings outstretched. Releasing Obi-Wan and the Mand’alor from his claws, he saw they still looked a bit rumpled from their escape. 

He did grab them rather quickly as well, he thought, and while his claws were very big, he’d heard that being held in them for a hyperspace trip wasn’t very comfortable, but at least they’d gotten away from those Death Watch wermos.

While Obi-Wan and the Mand’alor discussed how to set up camp, Anakin plopped down on the ground and started to doze off. He’d listen to their plan once they decided on one, he thought. Right now he only wanted to sleep and to eat; he really hoped Obi-Wan and Fett could come up with a solution for the latter.

It turns out that Death Watch wasn’t the best of hosts for their prisoners and they didn’t seem to know how much a still growing heavyweight actually ate, because they certainly hadn’t given him enough; only one serving of some weird porridge and it hadn’t even contained any  _ meat _ !

Now, Obi-Wan had told him often enough that he didn’t  _ need _ meat in his diet, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t  _ want _ it and that porridge had only contained some grains, leaving him feeling unfulfilled.

While he dozed, he noticed Obi-Wan walk into the forest, while the Mand’alor started digging a pit in the ground, making him perk up. Maybe they were planning to get him a proper meal before they had to leave again.

While Fett dug the pit and then started a fire, Obi-Wan had returned having filled some canteens and jugs with water from a nearby river. They must have taken them from the compound during their escape. 

Anakin didn’t notice him leave again after sharing some words with Fett, but he must have, because when he woke up again, he saw Obi-Wan cleaning the carcass of some deer-like creature, while Fett took what looked to be spices from their stolen supplies. 

Anakin felt his mouth start to water at the idea of a nice roasted deer, before he let out a massive yawn. It would take some time for the food to be ready, so he’d nap just a bit until then.


	5. Bacta Patches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of what was originally chapter 4
> 
> The outline for this chapter was "homoerotically binding each others wounds" I hope you enjoy

Anakin’s snores were difficult to ignore, while Obi-Wan and the Mand’alor went about the preparations for Anakin’s breakfast, but they’d subsided a bit by the time they went to sit down around the fire to rest and eat some of their stolen rations.

Though when Obi-Wan lowered himself to the ground, he must have pulled on his forgotten shoulder wound and he couldn’t contain a small gasp at the sudden pain, making Fett’s head snap up to look at him, his eyes quickly widening in realization.

“Kark, I forgot you got hit!” Fett exclaimed. 

“It’s probably not that bad, no need to worry,” tried Obi-Wan. He’d rather take care of this himself.

“I’ll be the judge of that. Take off your tunics.”

Obi-Wan hoped Fett wouldn’t be able to see his blush in the half dark as he did as he was told. While their captors had done a perfunctorily search—badly—they had let him keep his Jedi tunics, leaving him to slowly remove his obi, tabards and tunics with Fett waiting next to him. 

Once he had uncovered his shoulder, they finally got a good look at the wound; it looked like he’d aggravated the blaster wound a bit carrying the deer back to camp, but it didn’t seem  _ that _ bad. The initial wound had only been a graze; he’d just need to put some bacta on it, and he would be as good as new in the morning.

Before he could tell Fett he’d take care of it himself, the other had already gotten up to get the medkit they’d stolen with the rest of their supplies.

Crouching down next to Obi-Wan, he took his arm in his hand while taking a closer look at the wound. The proximity made Obi-Wan shiver. He could feel the warmth emanating from Fett where he was crouched next to him on the ground, his hand on his arm like a brand warming him in the cold evening air. His dark gaze almost felt tangible as Obi-Wan glanced up at the man’s face, almost glad that the other had removed his helmet so he could see him from up close like this.

He’d already known Fett was a handsome man; and he was currently sitting very close to him; while Obi-Wan was half-dressed; No one would blame him for being a bit...flustered.

He made himself face forward and focus on the fire rather than look at the gentle way Fett looked at his shoulder, feeling the loss of warmth when he reached down to get a bacta patch from the medkit. 

“How did you get captured by Death Watch?” He asked, trying to focus on something other than Fett’s closeness. He really shouldn’t get distracted like this while he was on a mission.

Fett seemed to hesitate about answering for a second, but then he sighed.

“My bra’riduur, Kote, and I were investigating rumours of an old Kyr’tsad compound that was connected to the thief that had stolen Anakin’s egg. We’d gone by ourselves to scout ahead, but when we got there we realised it was a trap. Kote got away, but we’d been separated and one of those hut’uune managed to knock me out before I could get away myself.”

Obi-Wan mentioned how people would usually use the capture of a captain to capture the dragon as well, but apparently Fett had made Kote promise him once that if anything would happen to him, he’d go back to Mandalore to take care of things from there. Though Kote had refused to even consider it while he was younger.

“He changed his mind when I became Mand’alor,” Fett said, opening the packaging of the bacta patch. “He claimed at least one of us should be useful when I’d get myself captured like an idiot, but I think he just realised it was easier to coordinate rescue attempts with my commandos than try to rescue me on his own.”

Obi-Wan snorted, knowing that Kote must be as much of a mother hen as any other dragon—even if Fett got him to refrain from immediately flattening cities if he couldn’t find him. He turned to let Fett see the wound better in the firelight and let out a soft hiss at the cold from the bacta, leaning towards the nearest source of warmth. Fett only chuckled and rubbed his bare arm for some warmth while he finished applying the bacta patch. 

While Obi-Wan put his tunics back on, Fett got up to put their medkit back and returned with the rations, giving Obi-Wan his portion and sitting down next to him near the fire. They would have to plan their journey to Mandalore tomorrow, after they’d had some sleep.


	6. Meditation

The following morning dawned quickly as the sunlight started to filter through the thin membranes between the spines of Anakin’s wings. When the night had grown colder and colder as they sat by the fire, he and Jango had decided to sleep under one of them for warmth.

With dawn the planet started to warm up quickly and it was already getting hot in their shelter. The heavy warmth draped along Obi-Wan’s back and waist wasn’t helping either, but for now it was alright.

Still drowsy, he moved himself back against the nice warm body behind him, before freezing when he realised who that nice warm body behind him was. He could feel that Jango was still asleep, thank the Force, so projecting calm sleepiness he managed to wriggle out of his embrace and got out from under Anakin’s wing to cool off and clean himself up at the river he’d found the previous day.

After he’d washed his face and cleaned the worst of the sleep from his eyes, he returned to the camp to meditate, taking stock of all that had happened and what Fett had told him about the circumstances of his own capture. 

Death Watch had captured them because they needed Anakin if they wanted to challenge Fett for the position of Mand’alor, Fett had been captured trying to find out who had stolen Anakin—who was now  _ his _ Companion, the thought of which still filled Obi-Wan with warmth. 

He might not have been able to choose a dragon himself, but he didn’t regret giving Anakin the chance to bond with him when he had hatched. The Force had guided them to create their bond and he didn’t feel like it was the wrong path for them. 

Only he might have to give him up. Of course, he knew that he would be  _ able _ to let Anakin go when the time ever came, but the breaking of a bond was still a very serious thing, and he really would miss the young dragon a lot should he stay on Mandalore without him.

Thinking of Mandalore brought his thoughts back to Fett, who had reacted more positively than he’d expected to the whole situation. They had worked well together escaping Death Watch and he’d been a great help making sure Anakin had enough to eat. Obi-Wan had had enough experience with different kinds of people on missions that he knew not to expect too much from his travel companions, even when they were running for their lives. 

That was one of the reasons why he was starting to like him, Obi-Wan mused, he pulled his own weight, was kind to Anakin, and it didn’t hurt that he was nice to look at too. From the looks Fett had been shooting him it was obvious the feeling was mutual, but unfortunately their situation was complicated enough without him having sex with the man he was going to have to negotiate with for Anakin's custody, so he wouldn’t act on it.

For now he’d focus on the problems at hand: they had to get Fett back to Mandalore—preferably without running into Death Watch again—there they’d have to determine whether he could keep on being Anakin’s Companion, and then he would go home to Coruscant. Either with Anakin, or without him.


	7. Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working title "Oof"

After he’d gone over the situation some more and examined his anxieties around letting Anakin go when the time came, he continued to meditate for a while, centering himself within the flow of life he felt in the Force, letting it move through him, sinking into its embrace. Anakin was still deeply asleep, while Fett was waking up slowly in the warmth of Anakin’s sheltering wings.

So soon after dawn the forest had come to life with different kinds of birds flitting from tree to tree, smaller animals moving through the underbrush, and some ways off Obi-Wan could feel the deer-like animals he’d hunted yesterday moving through the forest along the river. He let everything he felt pass through his mind and away again, focusing on his own presence within the forest for now.

He surfaced from his meditation about an hour later and noticed that Fett had started on Anakin’s breakfast, while Anakin looked over his shoulder to offer him advice, trying to help. Once Anakin had started eating, he and Fett sat down to eat some of their rations as Fett fiddled with his vambrace trying to get a signal on his comm. Only he couldn’t get it to work, they’d have to try again on their next stop. 

In spite of the frequent stops they would have to make to feed a still growing heavyweight, the journey to Mandalore would only take about a ten-day. Though fortunately they had found some credits—albeit not enough to feed Anakin for the whole trip—so they would be able to contact Mandalore once they’d reached an inhabited planet even if Fett couldn’t get his own comm to work. Fett had mentioned that they had some dragon transports fit for heavyweights, so they’d probably be able to pick them up to take them the rest of the way to Mandalore. 

While Anakin went to clean off after his breakfast, Obi-Wan and Fett packed their supplies. Without a harness and belly-rigging the only way Anakin could transport their supplies—and Fett and Obi-Wan himself—was in his claws again, meaning that Obi-Wan and Fett would have to spend another hyperspace jump together in what basically amounted to a very small room.

He’d been lucky enough the day before to fall asleep quickly, being exhausted from their escape, so they hadn’t had to resort to awkward smalltalk. He just hoped the conversation would go as well as it had gone here; though talking while working was a lot easier than talking when it was the only option in close quarters.

* * *

Well it could have been worse, he thought, they’d been in hyperspace for about an hour now, and while it had started off a bit awkwardly, they’d actually found some common ground in their jobs. Fett had apparently been a bounty-hunter before he became Mand’alor, and he and Kote still took on the occasional job if they were particularly bored.

He’d found out about that when he was telling Fett about a particular mission he and Master Qui-Gon had been on where they'd arrested one of Fett's less... illustrious colleagues, only for him to snort and proclaim that “the shabuir had it coming.” After that the conversation had gained some steam and they’d talked about all sorts of things from the worst mission or job they’d ever had, to the best food in the galaxy, to the peculiar ways different peoples react to heavyweights.

“You see, my master’s Companion—Master Tahl—is a Noorian, so it's happened  _ a lot _ that when we arrived somewhere as diplomats the locals sent us away because they thought Tahl was some kind of uncontrollable beast!”

Fett snorted, “‘Lek, I’ve met people like that on jobs. You’re there to deliver some bounty and suddenly they act like you’re going to burn down their village.”—that drew a chuckle from Obi-Wan; he’d met his fair share of people that thought all dragons could breathe fire—”Seriously, if those people ever visited Mandalore they’d have to get used to all kinds of braliise very quickly.”

“Is it true that dragons can actually hold all kinds of jobs on Mandalore?” Obi-Wan asked. He’d heard that the Mandalorians were much more liberal in what a dragon could and couldn’t do compared to the Republic.

“Yes, they’re full citizens just like any other sentient. We don’t treat them like dangerous animals like in the Republic; seeing them as only just useful enough to make them bond with a Jetii.”

“Excuse me, ‘make them’?” Obi-Wan sputtered, “We don’t ‘make them’ do anything!”

“I’ve heard some stories—and you said you were the only one there when Anakin hatched, didn’t you? How was that a choice for him?”

“He reached out for me himself in the Force! If he hadn’t, we would have taken him with us to the temple, not—not whatever  _ you’re _ imagining! Force, that sounds like something darksiders do. Force a dragon to obey? It’s forbidden by the Code to exercise any kind of control over your bondmates or  _ potential _ bondmates!”

Obi-Wan breathed heavily from his outburst and Fett looked a bit taken aback at his vehemence. He looked away, trying to get his breathing under control. 

“Honestly, I know some people think badly about dragons in the Republic, and I know our people have had our differences in the past, but no Jedi would ever do such an—evil thing!”

He thought back to Bandomeer, where he had first encountered Xanatos and his Companion—Force, he’d never even caught their name. The poor creature had looked fine on the outside, but anyone with a bit of Force sense could tell that something was very very wrong. Their signature had seemed drained and drawn out, and when Obi-Wan had caught a glimpse of their bond—tether more like—he’d had to fight the urge to puke at the feeling of wrongness it emanated. 

He shuddered at the thought of  _ any _ dragon suffering such a fate, but he couldn’t help but picture Anakin in a situation like that; under the thrall of some menacing figure, cloaked in black, in the shadows—in the darkness suffusing the air around them spreading outwards to the whole galaxy, their cruel laughter filling the air with the thick veil of hate Obi-Wan could taste with each breath he took as he tried to reach for someone as they drew a lightsaber, stepping in his direction and igniti—red—it was red—he had to wa—

“Hey—Hey!—Kenobi, wake up! Don't go dying on me now.” He shot up gasping for breath from where he’d been slumped to Fett shaking him, his eyes wide with fear, and the feeling of Anakin prodding at the shields he’d instinctively thrown up.


	8. Awkward Apologies

The moment Obi-Wan stepped out of Anakin’s claw, he stumbled in the sand of the beach they’d landed on. Fett’s hand on his arm stopped him from falling flat on his face, but he released him quickly when it was clear he could stand, putting some distance between them just as Anakin swooped in to check him over.

“Obi-Wan!” he cried, “what happened? You panicked and then I couldn’t feel the bond for a while; did he do something? Do we need to leave?” He wound himself around Obi-Wan trying to get a closer look at him. 

From the corner of his eye he could see Fett back away a bit more, looking around at their surroundings once he was out of range from a potentially vengeful heavyweight dragon. Obi-Wan was glad that Anakin hadn’t just attacked him on principle. Dragons could get very protective of their Companions, and while his comments on dragons’ rights and the Jedi had been… a bit hurtful, it was hardly his fault that Obi-Wan had reacted like this. Many people thought like Fett apparently did, and Obi-Wan knew that those ideas mostly came from a place of ignorance and the Mandalorians’ and Jedi’s historic animosity certainly wouldn’t help in that regard.

“No, my dear, he didn’t do anything,” Obi-Wan assured Ani, the poor dear must have been very concerned when he had started shielding, though he’d handled it quite well by landing on the nearest planet instead of panicking while in hyperspace, “he just mentioned something that triggered a vision. I’m just very tired; that’s all.”

He didn’t know how long his vision had lasted, but when he’d woken up, it had been obvious that Jango was concerned for him. Even through his impressive natural shields Obi-Wan could feel that he felt guilty as well, so he’d been quick to reassure him that visions just happen sometimes and that it wasn’t his fault, though for some reason Jango hadn’t looked very reassured, especially when Obi-Wan hadn’t talked much after that, just waiting for the jump to end.

While Anakin continued fussing and Obi-Wan continued trying to reassure him, Fett had gone off to explore the island they’d landed on. It was one of the larger ones on the planet from what Obi-Wan had been able to see from the air, but that did not mean much, considering the size of the others.

* * *

Jango was thanking the Ka’ra that Anakin was focusing on Obi-Wan instead of attacking the potential threat to his bra’riduur, though he wouldn’t have blamed the bral’ika if he had; he had really messed up. He hadn’t _meant_ to imply that Kenobi would do something like that, but well—Myles did always tell him he wasn’t the most diplomatic of people... He really shouldn’t have brought up the citizen-status of Republic dragons, especially because he _knew_ that Jedi had been fighting for their rights for a long time. It wasn’t fair to Obi-Wan to blame him for the Senate’s general incompetence.

And after… when Obi-Wan had mentioned dar’jettiise controlling their bra’riduure, he’d looked so haunted; like he’d seen it happen. But when Jango had opened his mouth to try to fix his fuck-up, his eyes had rolled back in his head before he collapsed like a puppet with his strings cut, leaving Jango sitting there gaping like an idiot before he got his ass moving to check the jetii’s pulse.

When he didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary except an elevated pulse he’d quickly realised that it was probably some kind of Force osik, and he couldn’t really do anything for the other on that front. When Obi-Wan had woken up, he’d just looked very shaken and without an explanation except for something about a “vision” and “it happens” the other had gone silent, leaving Jango to beat himself up over putting his foot in his mouth.

Once they’d landed, earlier than he’d expected, though when Anakin had started fussing he realised the bral’ika had likely felt the vision happen through the bond, so he’d gone off to find them something to eat before Anakin changed his mind and attacked him after all.

* * *

With some effort he’d managed to catch a bunch of the fat walking birds the island hosted, and since these were quite a bit smaller than the deer they’d caught before, they could just roast them over the fire instead of wasting energy on digging another pit oven.

While he’d started preparing the birds, he looked up to see that Anakin had finally released Obi-Wan from his fretting when the other joined him to help with the preparations in silence, occasionally answering Anakin’s concerned questions that he felt fine and he’d make sure to sleep a lot.

They’d keep some of the birds for the following morning, but with how hungry he was now that he wasn’t only focusing on his bondmate, Anakin just swallowed the rest of them whole and immediately went to sleep, too exhausted to waste time on savouring the taste and finally confident that Obi-Wan would get some proper sleep as well. 

And then it was just the two of them again. 

Kriff, he had to say something, didn’t he?

“Kenobi,” Jango started hesitantly, making the jetii look up, but he didn’t really meet Jango’s eyes. He still looked tired with slightly blood-shot eyes squinting a bit like he had a headache. “I wanted to apologize for earlier… I shouldn’t have said that about forcing dragons into bonds, I know the jedi are advocates for dragons’ rights.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kenobi answered, still not really looking at him, “a lot of people have their reasons to dislike the Jedi, I wouldn’t have held it against you.”

Ka’ra, he hadn’t wanted to make this even more awkward by drawing this out, but he actually _liked_ Kenobi and he didn’t want this to hang over them. 

“I mean it, Kenobi, ni ceta—I’m sorry. I didn’t think about what I was saying—Myles is always telling me it’s a wonder I didn’t get myself killed in my first week as Mand’alor, I’m uh not much of a diplomat.”

Kenobi looked at him for the first time since their disagreement. A bit surprised, he nodded, before getting up from where he’d been sitting on the other side of the fire.

“Thank you, I–uh, I suppose I should go to sleep, today has been very tiring.” Kenobi said.

“Right,” said Jango, “it’s a bit warmer here… do you want—”

“It will be better if I sleep by myself tonight. At least one of us should get some quality sleep and the type of vision I had usually leaves me with nightmares,” Obi-Wan explained.

“Oh, right. Good night then.”

“Good night.”


	9. Kote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh to be a large lizard taking a nap on sun-warmed stones

"How's buir?"

Kote had been trying to ignore the small weight trying to be stealthy while climbing his front leg (despite using one of his horns as a handhold) thinking that Jango's egg just wanted a place to nap, but the question had him opening his right eye to look at the ad—who quickly dropped the hand that was about to poke Kote in the eye. While he'd been very busy managing the day-to-day rule of Mandalore and all the squads out looking for their wayward Mand'alor, Kote had made sure to check in with Boba regularly to reassure him that Jango was still alive and well too, and at this point the nine year old had started asking him for news every time they saw each other.

He closed his eyes, focusing on their connection—and heard the thump of Rex landing in the courtyard as well, moving to lie down next to him, putting Boba between them; at almost a year old, Rex had grown into his horns, but he was still smaller than Kote to his everlasting annoyance. Then again, he wouldn't stop growing anytime soon. While Jango was too far away for them to communicate properly, Kote could still sense him when he plucked at the bond, the usual calm steadiness of the past ten-day had turned into tension/relief/elation. 

"He's fine, Boba," Kote assured him, "and he feels relieved, so maybe we'll have some good news soon."

It still grated on him that he had had to leave his dikut'la bra'riduur behind when they got ambushed by Kyr'tsad, but he'd promised Jango to put Mandalore first and he would have only made the situation worse if he had gotten caught as well. At least it was easier to keep Boba home like this. He would probably have found a way to join them if Kote hadn’t been here to sit on him and Rex.

The first squad they'd sent out had found the base where Jango had been taken, but it had been abandoned by the time they got there. Then they had followed the trail until they heard about a pair of Jetiise — knight and bralii — getting into a fight with Death Watch as well, so they'd rushed to find where Death Watch had taken them, figuring that it would at least give them some clues about Jango's location, but when they’d found the compound the Jetiise had been kept in, it had been completely deserted and partly collapsed —maybe by the dragon—with evidence of a firefight . The two Jetiise had probably escaped at the least, but one verd did find signs that two human-sized cells had been used, so Kote hoped that Jango had been there as well and had struck a deal with the Jetii; the escape would fit with the sudden surge of adrenaline in the bond a ten-day ago.

There wasn't anything he could do at the moment, though, and he'd finished all of today's work, so he made himself comfortable on the warmed tiles of the courtyard as Boba and Rex snuggled up to him for their own nap. When Rex had just hatched, the two used to lie on his back piled on top of each other, but that was a bit too much at this point; Rex had grown a lot in the past months. At this point, Kote thought scornfully, his twin egg must have hatched as well if the chakaare that had them now were taking care of them. If he ever managed to get his claws on them, they'd regret ever even thinking of keeping him from one of his ruus'yaise.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of wings flapping rapidly and he opened his eyes to see a kih'bralii land in front of him, hopping from side to side and puffing out the feathers on their chest in excitement. He heard Rex yawn and perk up as well at the sight of the courier, nudging Boba awake to hear their report.

"Alor," they started, "the Mand'alor just made contact with Al'verde Myles. He escaped and fought Kyr'tsad with the Jetiise we heard about, and is now on Boordii awaiting pick up with a dragon transport for the heavyweight Jetii."

So they'd been correct, Jango had escaped with the Jetiise. Kote turned that over in his head. Historically, they'd been enemies, but if Jango was willing to work together with a pair, even if it was only temporary, that spoke in their favor. If they had helped his bra'riduur, he supposed they'd have to help them get back on their feet as well. The courier would have told him if they'd needed medical attention, so a normal dragon transport should be sufficient. Though that meant he still wouldn't be able to go with them unless he wanted to fly back himself, but that would take him days instead of the single one it would take with the transport's hyperdrive.

Well, at least that meant that Rex wouldn't be able to go either, making it easier to keep Boba home as well. Speaking of Jango's egg, he was quietly trying to slide down his forearm in the direction of the courier (probably to ask more questions), but before he could start interrogating them Kote shooed him and Rex off of him softly, telling them he'd be back soon before asking the courier to take him to Myles. If they got this done quickly, Jango would be back in a matter of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a: |  |   
> ---|---|---  
> Buir | parent | (pl. buire)  
> Ad | child |   
> Mand'alor | ruler of Mandalore |   
> Dikut'la | idiotic |   
> Bralii | dragon | (bral + ii = fort + suffix for person who is/does x)  
> Bra'riduur | dragon Companion | (bralii + riduur = dragon + partner/spouse)  
> Kyr'tsad | Death Watch |   
> Jetii | Jedi | (pl. Jetiise)  
> Verd | soldier |   
> Chakaar | thief | (also just a 'general term of abuse', pl. chakaare)  
> Ruus'yai | egg | (ruus + yai = rock + womb)  
> Kih'bralii | lightweight dragon |   
> Alor | sir/my lord | (lit. leader, boss)  
> Al'verde | commander |   
  
**Author's Note:**

> The works in the series after this one are not in chronological order.
> 
> [On Making Eggs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280504) will be taking place sometime during this fic and [Gai Bal Manda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514264) takes place in the past.


End file.
